The Last Time
by angeface0109
Summary: Lucas is happily engaged to the love of his life... or is he? He has been harboring a heart breaking secret, but tonight it will all come to end. That is if he can keep his mind focused on his task. Rated M for language and sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back… sorry I've been gone so long. Life got a little rough for a moment. Not to mention a crazy case of writer's block. However, concentrating on this for a moment help rid me of it. Don't worry I'm still working on She's Always Been The One for those wondering about it. I have a few chapters coming your way VERY soon.**

 **Now as for this fic… I grew up watching Boy Meets World and have fallen in love with Girl Meets World. I am Team Rucas all the way. No hate to those who ship the other pairings, but like Seddie my heart belonged to Rucas from the beginning and won't change.**

 **Anyways, I wrote this one-shot months ago and basically it's my future outlook on what would happen if Lucas doesn't choose Riley. Without revealing too much just know I have completely taken both of them out of their normal characters.**

 **Inspired by: Trey Songz Last Time**

 **I don't own any of the characters used in this fanfic!**

'Don't do it man. You are playing a dangerous game and somebody is eventually going to get hurt.' He sighed as Zay's warning haunted his mind.

He knew what he had been doing the last couple of months was wrong, but he couldn't stay away. Every time he tried to go straight home or to his fiancés place he ended up over here.

"Okay Lucas, this has to stop." He told himself. "You can't keep doing this to her. You love her, and if this continues you're going to lose her, so go on in there and end it like you told Zay you would."

He took one last deep breath and then exited the car and made one last trip up to the studio apartment.

He stood outside the door his body naturally started the twitching it did every time he was in her vicinity. He could already smell her peach harvest shampoo and feel her body on top of his. His heart started beating wildly as his daydreams about the last time he had came here began.

Someone opened and shut their door bringing him back to reality. He shook his head and did a little hop to shake off the vibrations of need his body was giving off.

"Get it together Friar, you're on a mission remember. Break it off." He said one last time before knocking on the door.

He heard her petite feet make their way to the door and was sure she peeped out and saw him when she let out an audible "shit."

"What are you doing here Lucas?" She asked.

"Open up we need to talk." He claimed in his deep southern drawl. He tried to keep it at bay as long as he could especially at the clinic, but every time he was around her his accent always managed to crawl back to the surface. Maybe because she loves it. For a fact he knew it sent shivers down her spine.

"Fine, talk." She said.

"We gotta talk face to face." He said back.

"Lucas go home. We'll talk tomorrow… in a very public setting." She said.

He let out a loud chuckle. "Oh come on now sweetheart, even public settings don't help none. Remember that afternoon at Topanga's bakery?" Lucas smiled at the memory. He was pretty sure she was blushing on the other side of the door.

She was mad at him, like she had been frequently over the past five months, he followed her to the bathroom and locked the door so she couldn't leave and they could talk and as always one thing led to another. They made love on the sink.

No, not made love they fucked on the sink. He corrected his thoughts before shaking his head. This isn't love.

"I'm not opening this door. We know what will happen when I open this door."

"Not this time, we really need to talk. Please just let me in." Lucas whined.

"No…" She stammered after a beat of silence. "Talk to me from that side of the door or go home Friar." She said with hesitation

That's all he needed to hear, a little quake in her confidence. He smiled knowing that right now her hand was on the knob ready to let him.

He brought his voice down an octave and sighed deeply. "Riley, please let me in. I need to see you."

Those were the magic words. He quickly learned that the door wasn't even locked as she turned the knob and slowly pulled the door open.

He rested against the door pane towering over her in his black unbuttoned dress shirt, with his white undershirt in full view and dark blue jeans. He was close enough to her that he could see straight down into her very short sleeping dress.

"You can't keep doing this Lucas." She whispered.

"I know." He said back his accent causing her to noticeably buckle. "Can I come in?"

She moved from in front of the door and walked towards her couch. There was a blanket and a wine glass there waiting for her return. She picked up her phone and sent off a quick text before placing it face down.

Lucas felt himself heating with jealousy believing he knew exactly who that text was for.

"Texting Charlie." He asked as calm as he could his question and tone earned him a glare.

"Not that me texting my boyfriend is any of your business, but no I wasn't." She said.

Every time he heard her call Charlie her boyfriend made him want to punch a hole in the wall.

He walked over to her window and looked down at the city under them. He was trying to keep his mind clear and on task, but that was proving to be hard between her voice and her midnight blue lace chemise clad body, she was clearly driving him insane.

"Lucas," His name dripped sweetly from her lips causing his aches to have her to intensify. He turned to look at her. "You said you wanted to talk so talk."

He loved looking at her. Everything about her turned him on in a way that made him question life and the purpose for it if he couldn't have her when he wanted. He licked his lips as he looked her up and down his resolve was quickly disappearing. Her smile disappeared as the look of pure carnal lust filled his emerald eyes.

"No," She said as she hopped off the couch and further from him. "You said we need to talk."

He started to move towards her. All he needed was a taste maybe then he would be able to focus. Deep down he knew that wasn't true once they started it wouldn't stop. He had to have her he knew it and she knew it.

"STOP," She yelled causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "This has to stop Lucas. I mean it this time." She said breathlessly her eyes concentrated on him.

"What if I can't." He answered back.

"Alannah," Riley said her eyes turning hard.

He sighed as his fiancé's name rang in his ear.

He met her when he moved back to New York to go to Veterinary School. Unlike the rest of his friends, he was the only one who left New York for undergrad. He went back to Texas. It was a much needed change after all the back and forth with Riley. He needed to breath for awhile, but once he had his space he realized he missed everything about New York. His friends, his family, the pizza, he just wanted to come back to it all. He wanted to come back to her.

What he wasn't expecting is coming back to find that Riley had fallen back into Charlie Gardner clutches. He didn't know how he managed to miss it. It wasn't like he had fell off the face of the earth while he was in Texas he kept in contact with them all. Came up for breaks, unless he was on vacation with his college friends or family, but some how she ended up with him.

His pain didn't last long though. One night a few weeks after he had settled back into New York, the whole gang went to support Maya at her first professional art show. He was marveling at one of Maya's paintings when he stepped back and bumped into this tiny ginger freckled faced angel. She managed to spill her champagne all over her satin top. After apologizing and Maya running over to glare him down. He found out her name was Alannah and she knew Maya through an art appreciation class they had taken together. She was studying to be an art buyer.

They ended up spending the entire time at the gallery together. They exchanged numbers and went on their first date a few days later. They had been together since then.

He proposed 6 months ago. Originally they weren't supposed to actually get married for another 6 months, but when she found out her dream venue had a cancelation she didn't want to wait anymore and they moved up the wedding.

They were getting married next week.

He stayed there frozen in his spot. At the mention of her name.

"She doesn't deserve this Lucas. If she ever found out about any of this it would kill her. She's too good of a person for that."

Lucas finally managed to swallow. Everyone loved her. Even Riley, they all felt that she was perfect for him. Even though unlike the others that had been integrated in their group through relationships, like Farkle and Zay's wives Smakle and Vanessa, she was a bit more standoffish. Sure she came around for big events like birthdays and group dates, but she had her own friends that she rather be around. Surprisingly, the group was okay with that.

"I know she doesn't deserve this. Don't you know it kills me every time we do this?" He said.

"Then stop," Riley said. "Walk out that door and go to her." Her eyes faltered when she finished her statement. She didn't even mean what she was saying.

"I don't want to. At least not yet," He said back.

"Lucas we had our chance we didn't work out."

His eyes darkened with anger at her claim. "What chance did we have Riley? You always found some way to not be with me."

"It was you that couldn't decide between me and Maya."

"Riley I was fourteen. You and Maya were best friends, I didn't want to mess that up. And, even then you pushed me towards her with the whole brother sister thing."

"And what's your excuse for afterwards?

"That's not fair and you know it. We only dated for like a month freshmen year before her and Josh finally came to their senses. Not to mention me and you had already agreed to just be friends by that point also your suggestion."

"I made that choice because we weren't going anywhere, and you wouldn't fucking decide."

"I had decided Riley, it was you. However, I never got the chance to tell you because you told me that you no longer had feelings for me and started dating that douche Taylor that was in our geometry class."

"Taylor was not a douche."

"Then after me and Maya broke up I waited and waited for you to break up with Taylor, but to my suprise you guys lasted until junior year."

"Then, when yall finally broke up you started joining a bunch of clubs to stay busy. Still I tried to show you how much you meant to me to be met with a huge 'I feel like there could still be something here, but I have no time for a relationship.' Remember that argument?"

"I was scared Lucas. Could you blame me after all the shit we had been through? Between the Maya drama and the fact that you started messing around with Missy Bradford while I was with Taylor; who, may I remind you, dangled you in my face like some prize she won. I couldn't take anymore drama, so I swore off dating." She admitted. He looked away for second before looking back at her. Her tears threatening to fall was killing him. He never meant for all of this to happen, but maybe that's why he had been acting out in this way. They needed closure.

"But, you can't put this all on me Friar. I told you I was ready at prom, and you told me you were going to Texas. Crushing me yet again."

"Then I came back for you and you were with that fuck face Charlie."

"That fuck face was here when you weren't and has proven his worth to me. Don't you dare call him that."

"Then why haven't you married him?"

There was pure shock written on her face. For once he had completely caught her off guard. It was no secret to the group that Charlie had asked Riley to marry him on multiple occasions only to be told she wasn't ready yet.

"It's not because he isn't worth it, because he totally is."

He let out a loud laugh "Oh but remember darlin you told me the places I take you when we're together he can't even imagine taking you there."

"Sex isn't the only reason I'm with Charlie. Our relationship is so much more than that… unlike this twisted thing happening between us."

He didn't know why it hurt when she said it, but it felt like a thousand knives had just stabbed him in the back. Riley had given up on him years ago. She had made that perfectly clear when he found out about Charlie. This whole affair had happened by chance.

Alannah had been out of town and he was panicking after they decided to move the wedding up 6 months early. He knew Zay would blame it on cold feet, and Farkle had his own wedding to think about, so he called up Riley. He went over to her house and they just talked all night long. It was familiar and nice to for once not talk about wedding details.

It just became a , which was almost every day, he was overwhelmed or just wanted to hear her calming voice he would call her up or go see her.

He didn't remember when the flirting started, but that's when the lines in their friendship began to blur. Something suggestive would be said and the other would bounce off of it. Then eventually the flirting started to be filled with touching, tickle fights, wrestling, he would even pick her up and throw her over his shoulder and just carry her around like that. At some point it became more exploratory as time went on then more sexual.

That's when they started fighting. Riley started the majority of them. She was always mad and he never understood why they both knew what this was.

The first time they had sex would be a time he would never forget. It was about a month and a half ago. Riley and Auggie had thrown their parents a surprise anniversary party, and as always the whole gang was invited. Who wasn't expected to be there was Alannah. She was supposed to be at family event in Colorado, but changed her mind last minute. He would never forget the look on Riley's face when she opened the door and saw her standing with him. She avoided them most of the night, mainly him, and when he finally did corner her and asked her what was wrong she told him it was because he didn't RSVP for Alannah.

Of course, he knew that was a lie, but out of respect for The Matthews he let it roll off his back. After he took her home. He went straight to Riley's. He knocked on her door and when she answered she took his breath away.

She wasn't wearing anything special, but he had grown use to her wearing flannel pajama pants and tanks. This time she was in this lacy blue number that stopped mid thigh, showing off her gorgeous legs. He always loved her legs.

She couldn't get a word out before he picked her up and slammed her against the wall by her door. He took her lips with a need he hadn't felt since the last time they kissed before he left for school. At first Riley kissed back but after about thirty seconds she pushed him away and slapped him across the face. They stood there staring each other down for what felt like an eternity. Both of their chest were rising and falling in sync. His face written with confusion while hers was unreadable to him. He began to believe that he had read the signs wrong. He shook his head and made his way back out the door, but she stopped him. This time she pulled him back to her and took control of the kiss. Everything was moving so fast he barely was able to shut the door let alone make time to move them to the bedroom at least not the first time. He took her right there on her front door, and loved every minute of it.

Not a word was exchanged between the two the entire night. After the finished the next round in the bedroom they just laid there and stared at each other. Until she moved to him and fell asleep in his arms. He snuck out early that next morning sending her a text that he had to go open the clinic, but he wanted to talk about what happened. However, she never texted back. She even began to avoid him for awhile. Until he decided to make her talk to him by surprising her at her house again. Although nothing was discussed they barely said hey before they were overtaken with the need to be with each other again.

Unlike him running like last time he decided to face his demons straight forward. He didn't expect that the only thing she would say was "who does this.' He didn't even know how to respond not that she gave him a chance; she attacked him again. They indulged in each other all morning.

"Is this really just sex Riley?" He finally managed to ask. He had been telling himself it was. At the beginning, he really believed it was, but here lately it had been an inward battle to convince himself that it was all about sex. Why would he continue to risk his relationship with his fiancé for some old fling with his ex.

Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing. "If this isn't about sex Lucas then what else would this be about?" She asked crossing her arms. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear his answer, but maybe it was what she needed to hear to end this thing for good.

"I don't know Riley. I just… I can't see you or be around you without wanting you right there on the spot." He responded. There was way more to that little comment but he didn't want to freak her out.

"Then…" She started, but paused before she finished her thought. "Then we can't be around each other anymore."

"No," Lucas said.

"Lucas, be reasonable about this. Obviously if you can't control yourself around me or the fact you're getting married in a week won't stop you. Then we no longer can hang out group or not."

"I said no Riley, I'm not fourteen anymore you can't just make this decision for us and expect me accept it." Lucas said taking more steps towards her. "I want you in my life."

"God Lucas, you're so fucking stubborn." She managed to maneuver around the corner and into the kitchen. "What aren't you understanding about any of this. You are getting married in a week. You can't have us both anymore. You have to decide."

"Why does this feel like deja vu all over again?" Lucas said running his hands through his head.

"Because, for some reason you can't think straight when it comes to you having to choose." Riley answered. Lucas scoffed more like he couldn't think straight when it came to her. "But, like you said we're not fourteen anymore we're adults and the stakes are higher now… I can't keep doing this and neither can you."

"I agree I need to stop this. I don't want to hurt her anymore." Lucas said as he moved towards Riley. He eventually backed her against her kitchen wall.

"Lucas," Riley warned as he pressed his body smooth up against her.

"Riley, this may be it for us. You said it yourself if I can't control myself around you then we can't be friends. I'm going to try to make a platonic friendship work, but I have to have you one last time in order to do it." He said honestly.

Riley was in a daze. She wanted to stop this, but the closer he was to her the more cloudy her morals became.

She inhaled deeply and received the smell of his woodsy cologne mixed with the smell of disinfectant from him being at the clinic all day. Most would gag at the smell. Alannah probably made him shower before ever coming into the bed with her, but Riley loved it. It embodied her Lucas.

"I promise after this we'll be done." He bent over and smelled her hair before placing a kiss on her neck. Riley took a sharp breath in. "I will never come back here under these intentions again."

He switched sides and bit down softly eliciting a moan from her.

'Please Riley, I need you. Just one more…" He started, but wasn't able to finish his thought before Riley jumped on him wrapping her long legs around his torso. She attached her lips onto his savoring the taste of him. He quickly wrapped his right arm around her waist to secure her against him before walking them to her bedroom.

If this was their last time together he planned to make sure it was edged in their memory for eternity.

/

He was wide awake in thought as he looked down at the still sleeping brunette in his arms. This was always how it ended. They'd fuck until one of them tapped out from exhaustion, and she would fall asleep in his arms. Then, wake up filled with guilt the next morning. The first couple times they had done this he swore it was regret, but how long do you continue to do something that you truly regret.

He glanced around the room to see if his jeans were close enough for him to grab his phone out of his pocket, but they were no where in sight.

He probably had at least 4 missed phone calls. He was supposed to check in with Alannah once he left the clinic for the night, but he had came straight here. He could call her in the morning and say that he fell asleep right when he got home. Most of the time that's what happens so she would most likely believe it with no fuss.

He sighed deeply before he looked back down at Riley she unknowingly had a peaceful smile on her face. Of course that wouldn't last much longer, he knew that she would be waking up in a few hours to get ready for work and at that time she would feel ashamed and kick him out after telling him they were never doing this again. Only difference is that this time it would most likely be true. He had sworn to himself that this was really it this time, and Riley definitely couldn't handle this shameful life style anymore. It was tearing her apart. He knew Riley was right. Hell, even Zay said it too. He couldn't have them both and Alannah was too good of a woman to be treated like this. What's worse was he was hurting Riley too. She was too good of a woman to be treated like some random fling; she was so much more than that. He cared about them both too much to keep this up.

He looked over at Riley's phone that was vibrating for the thousandth time in the past twenty minutes. Next thing he knew there was a banging on the door. The first time Riley didn't move, but as the banging continued she began to shift her body.

He quickly shut his eyes and went dead weight as she peeled herself away from him. He could feel a bright flash for a minute that he was sure was her cellphone.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath as she made her way off the bed to answer the door that was still being knocked down.

He heard the bedroom door open and what he assumed was supposed to be the door closing, but he knew it failed as it creaked back open.

"What the hell Riley?" A familiar voiced raged. That caught his attention. 'What is she doing here this late?' He thought as he zoned in on the conversation that was happening in the other room.

"What are you doing here Maya?" An exhausted Riley asked.

"I got your damn text message." Maya exclaimed

"Well you're about three hours too late."

"I was with Josh." Maya said back.

"Oh God, he doesn't know does he?" Riley asked frantically.

"Do you really think it would've took me three damn hours to get here if your uncle knew. He would've been here in less than 10 minutes ready to rip Lucas' head off." She said back. He hit his head with his hand. First Zay now Maya, were they really that sucky at sneaking around the way they have. How long has she known? Did Riley volunteer the information? "I had to wait til he fell asleep to leave. I can't believe you did this shit yet again Riley."

"Will you keep your voice down, you'll wake him up."

"I don't give a damn about waking him up Riley."

"Well I do, he doesn't know you know, and I like to keep it that way." Riley claimed. She sounded just as exhausted as he felt when having this same conversation with Zay.

"Riley why, for the love of God, will you please tell me the real reason why you keep putting yourself in this predicament?"

"The same reason I've told you the other times we have had this conversation. The multi-orgasming, mind blowing sex satisfaction that I can't get from Charlie." She answered coolly. Lucas smirked at her reasoning. It felt good knowing that he was the only one whoever took her as high as he gets her every time they went to that deceitful place.

"Riley, that's bullshit and I've known it since the first time you said it. There's more to this, but your reasoning for doing it doesn't matter, what matters is the fact that you two have got to stop this. He's getting married in a week."

"I know," was all that she said back. All of a sudden all that guilt he felt before was coming back up to the surface.

"Do you really know that?" Maya asked. "Because you could've had me fooled by the fact that he is in your bed right now instead of his fiancé's."

Lucas let in a sharp breath that was met with an intense silence.

He didn't know how long the silence lasted before he heard her voice again. It was as quiet as a whisper, but he could hear it.

"I'm a whore." She proclaimed. He wanted to jump out of her bed and make her take it back, but he didn't have to.

"You are not a whore." Maya said confidently. "You made a mistake, but your mistakes shouldn't define you."

"Mistake, maybe the first time was a mistake, but 12 fucking times Maya?" Riley said. "Everytime he comes over here Maya I know what's about to happen, and no matter how many times I tell myself I'm not going to give in this time I do."

"Then stop letting him manipulate you, stop letting him in, tell him no, and mean it."

He heard Riley let out a defeated laugh. "You just don't get it do you? He has never manipulated me into this Maya. He knows my answer before he even knocks on that door. If I really meant no he would leave me alone, but that's never the case." He nodded in agreement. He would never force her into something she really didn't want to do, and vise versa.

"I need him, my body begs for him anytime he is within 25 feet of me. I ache when he's not around and I pray that he stops by every damn night." Once again a silence fell upon the apartment. He couldn't believe his ears everything he wanted to say earlier but thought best to hold back she had just admitted to feeling too. Every time he told himself to let her go, don't knock on that door and go to your fiancé, he couldn't. It was pure torture to stay away from her.

"That brings me back to my first question, why?"

"I already told you why."

"No, you told me what you want me and Lucas to believe. Sex may suck with Charlie, but if that really was the case you would've stepped out on him years ago."

"I never knew how it could be until the first time with Lucas." Riley retorted.

"Oh Riley, you're better than this. You both are better than this. I have never known you to do something this out of line without a damn good reason, and that shit isn't cutting it."

"Well, I don't know what else you want me to say. You wanted your damn reason I gave it to you."

"Oh, but there is more to this, you said so yourself, the aching you feel when you're away from him. The need for him…" Lucas felt himself losing air as Maya made her point. "You're still in love with him."

"I am not in love with Lucas." Riley said quicker than she had planned to.

Lucas felt like the thousand knives in his back had been twisted at the same time. He had no reason to be upset about. They had established that this was only sex earlier.

"Don't insult our friendship by lying to me Riley. I know you better than anyone on this damn planet. You still love him and you never stopped, and you will take him anyway you can get him, because anyway you can get Lucas Friar is worth it in your eyes. Even if it means completely losing yourself and the real him in the process. Because you both are fucking delusional if you think this illicit affair you two are having is who you both are or meant to be. It isn't."

"I don't love him. I can't fucking love him. He is not mine to love."

"But, he's yours to screw? Is that how you get through all this? Telling yourself it's just sex not love because you can't do any real damage to him or yourself if you really don't love him? Cause to be honest if it was just sex you would be able to stop. You both wouldn't have to scream that it's the last time every time it happens. You passed just sex 11 times ago Riley, and to be honest the damage was done the first time you slept with him knowing he was promised to someone else. Someone who doesn't deserve this." 

He felt a tear leave his eye. Within two months he had caused so much collateral damage. Granted this was the same thing Zay was trying to get him to understand when he caught him sneaking out of the bathroom right after Riley at Farkle and Smakle's rehearsal dinner last month, but there was something about the way Maya had laid it out so clear.

"Maya, it's almost three in the morning, if you don't get back before my uncle wakes up he's going to shit his pants and have a heart attack.: Riley said back, obviously her way of denying, or admitting the truth without having to admit the truth.

Maya let out a deep sigh. "You're right." she said back. There was a long pause which he assumed was the best friends hugging it out as they did after every disagreement. "Love you Riles… no matter what I will always be here for you."

"I love you too, Peaches." Riley said back. "I know, and I can take care of myself."

"I know you can kid. I'll see you tomorrow." With that the door opened and shut.

/

Lucas let out a deep breath he had been holding for Lord knows how long. He heard Riley shuffle around the apartment for a little while longer before making her way back into the room.

When Riley climbed back in the bed, Lucas let out a heavy sigh. He didn't have the energy to pretend to be sleep anymore, but he also didn't want to admit to being awake either; especially after hearing that conversation that just took place. Which made it even harder to understand why Riley said what she said before she fell back asleep.

"I'm in love with you Lucas Friar. I always have been always will be. You can't marry her, because if you do it truly will be the end of us."

More importantly did she mean for him to hear it?

 **A/N: Hope yall enjoyed it. At first I wasn't going to post it, but one of friends and said I must. Anywho, like I said earlier be looking for an update on She's Been the One in the upcoming weeks I have to make some tweaks to the chapters I've written. Thanks for reading and the support.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I decided to continue the story. It won't be any longer than 4 maybe 5 chapters. I hope you enjoy!

Part 2

Lucas opened up his front door and sighed deeply. It had been a long night and after this morning he was sure the day was going to be even longer. He rested his head against his closed door and shut his eyes.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. That's a lie. He knew exactly what was wrong with him. He was confused by Riley's words last night and even more so by her actions this morning. He had woken up to an empty bed. When he went to the living room there was a coffee, made just the way he liked, waiting for him along with a note addressed to him.

First, she apologized for allowing them to go as far as they did over the past several months. She stated how they were wrong for what they did. Then, she asked him to lock the door when he left and more importantly to let her have her space for awhile. No talking, no hanging out, and not seeing each other for awhile outside of her attending his wedding. And, the only reason she was going was because she had already RSVP'd and so it didn't look suspicious to everyone.

He sighed deeply again and began to move deeper into his apartment. He didn't understand. They agreed to be strictly platonic friends and he was really going to make a conscious effort to. He didn't want her out of his life. Having some part of Riley was better than not having her at all.

Then, there was her admitting her real feelings and telling him not to marry Alannah, but if she really meant for him to hear that why would she not wait to talk to him about it this morning? Why push him further away with her letter?

His head began pounding. He needed to talk to someone about all of this, but who could he turn to? She was his main confidant and she was removing herself from the situation. Even so all he wanted to do was to call her and hear her soothing voice.

All of sudden he was very happy and unhappy that he was off today. On the upside it gave him time to think, and on the down side it gave him time to think.

Lucas felt a chill as he put his stuff on his favorite recliner. He looked up and around at the empty room. Something was off. Then, a single mug on his coffee table caught his eye. He started to go through his mind as to why it was there. He hadn't been home since yesterday morning. Even if he had he never really drank coffee at home. The clinic was a block away from Topanga's and he was addicted to Katy's coffee.

The only reason he had a coffee pot was for…

"Alannah," He sighed. He said a silent prayer as he picked up the mug. Sure enough her bright pink lipstick was smudged on one side. He shook his head and prayed harder that she had been over while he was at work, but he knew she hadn't. She would've texted him to let him know she was there. The only time she didn't text to come over is when he was supposed to be home, and he was definitely supposed to be home last night.

He moved towards the bedroom door and said one more prayer before cracking his door open. Unfortunately for him he was being punished. He slowly came into the room trying hard not to wake the sleeping beauty up, but as his door creaked shut she began to stir.

He stared at her as she sat up; trying to come up with a quick excuse as to why he never came home last night.

He didn't have time to lie though. She jumped up and ran into his arms. "Oh my God Lucas you had me so worried last night." She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming over here. If I did I would've came home." He tried to play it off, but he knew he couldn't avoid where he was for much longer.

"I'm sorry honey I should've called and told you. I wanted to surprise you and take you to a late night breakfast. When you didn't show up..."

"I am so sorry." He interrupted to say his horrible excuse that was forming.

"Don't be you have every right to hang out with your boys."

Lucas shot her a confused look. "Wait, what," Lucas asked. Where the hell did she get that from.

She took his hand and led him to his bed. "I know how did I find out… Well, when you didn't show up after two hours of me waiting I got nervous. So I started calling all your friends. Farkle and Zay didn't pick up. Your friends at the clinic said you said you were going home. Then, I called Maya just a hunch. She said that you were supposed to be hanging out with Zay and Farkle. I said okay and hung up. Right when I did Zay called me back. He apologized and told me you two had went a little too hard on the whiskey and you were knocked out. He also promised to have you home at a decent time today." She said.

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not that he would ever think that Zay wouldn't have his back, but to lie to Alannah even though he was against what he was doing was mind blowing. He didn't know how to respond.

"Oh well I'm glad he told you." He said looking away from her before walking to his closet to take out his clothes for the day.

"Yeah," She said back. "But, don't think you're getting off that easy Lucas Friar." She said.

He turned quickly to face his fiancé trying to figure out what she meant. Her worry was now anger that was clear on her expression.

"You promised me Lucas. No more wild drinking." She said.

He turned around with a roll of his eyes. 'Here she goes again. Well played Zay.'

"So you have nothing to say about your behavior last night?" She asked as silence filled the room. He had to laugh at the irony in that one statement.

"Trust me Alannah anything I have to say about what I did last night is something you don't want to hear." He said as he grabbed his clothes and made his way to the living room to iron them. "Besides, I never promised I would stop drinking. I promised to not get drunk while I'm with you."

"I don't know why you do this it's like you're trying to hurt me on purpose." She said sitting on the couch.

This is the side no one else saw. Her irrational side that was only reserved for him. And, honestly the only reason he questioned they're relationship when he , outside of his thing with Riley.

Granted maybe she did have a point with the drinking. The only time they had truly almost broken up was because of his "wild drinking." Not that he did it often, but he could throw them back given the chance. His tolerance was so high that he really didn't know his limit still didn't honestly. It had never been a problem until he had moved back to New York though.

In high school the group didn't drink, moral compass Riley and scientist Farkle was completely against teen drinking. That stayed with him even after he moved away. He stayed away from liquor until he was legal. It just so happen he had a natural knack for handling it well.

A few months into dating Alannah, the gang went out for a night of bar hopping to celebrate Josh being back after he was gone for 3 months handling some business in another state. He had learned not too long before that night that Alannah didn't drink outside of one glass of wine or champagne at social events. Knowing this he had told her she could opt out. Mainly so he wouldn't feel guilty about her having to play sober buddy. He already knew no one else would.

The whole group drank, and when they did no one held back. He, Josh, and Zay tended to go round per round in hopes of seeing who could out do who. Maya's tolerance was just as high as the guys, but she would hold out to the end claiming the sleep and sex were better when she was at her highest capacity. Drinking only turned Farkle into an even bigger know it all, but he tended to stop drinking as soon as his brain would start coming up with ideas that were even too big for him to understand. Then there was Riley, Smackle, and Zay's wife Vanessa the light weights of the crew they were pretty much buzzed after one mixed drinks. However, that didn't stop them from consuming more than they should. It always was an adventure when they all drank together, but for someone who didn't drink it could be just plain awkward. However, she insisted on coming.

Normally nothing bad would happen, but this particular time the whiskey got the best of him. At least, that's what Alannah believes. Charlie was out of town on a business trip so Riley had come alone. She was at the bar ordering a round of shots for the table when this random guy approached her. At first, they were clearly just talking nothing in Riley stance could be considered flirting she was obviously being cordial. Lucas wanted to keep a watchful eye on her so he excused himself from the group to escort her back to the table. It didn't take long before the man's conversation became full on advances. Sweet Riley was replaced by Shark Topanga as she began to read the guy his rights, but it wasn't enough to call him off. Lucas didn't understand why it was taking him so long to get to her through the crowd, but he began to quietly panic when he heard her yell that she had a boyfriend and not to touch her. He reached them just as the dude grabbed her ass and pulled her clean against him.

Lucas lost it. He grabbed the dude by the back of his neck and pulled him away from Riley. The dude had to be twice his size, but he put his hands on Riley so he didn't care. The dude swung at Lucas, but missed. Lucas fired back landing his fist on the dudes jaw causing him to stumble back. Lucas used that opportunity to grab the dudes collar dragging him to the ground and began to beat his face in. All the while telling him to never put his fucking hands on her again. He didn't get too many hits in before the whole gang had ran over. He heard Alannah yell for him to stop, but he ignored it. Zay quickly placed Lucas into a hold and began to escort him out the others following behind. While Riley and Josh stayed back to explain the story to the owner.

Once outside Lucas fought to get back in, but Zay kept him out. Maya began to schedule ubers. It was clearly time to go home. Lucas was still yelling and cursing by time Riley and Josh came out of the bar. Everyone just waited until he got it all out. It was when he punched the brick wall that Riley finally broke her silence.

"Lucas," She yelled out causing him along with everyone else to look her way. She walked up to him and grabbed his face with both hands the way she used to when they were younger and he was angry.

"I'm okay. He didn't hurt me, but you are. We hate when you get like this. This isn't you anymore. You have a career to think about now. You can't fight or threaten everyone who threatens us. I'm okay, I promise you. Now calm down before someone calls the cops." The speech wasn't even necessary her touch and eyes had brought an instant calm to his soul.

He looked around at his friends who were now letting out a relieved sigh. Then to his girlfriend whose face was ridden with confusion, anger, and worry.

She didn't even ride home with them that night she called a friend to come get her. They didn't speak for almost 3 weeks, but with encouragement from Riley he kept pursuing her. When he finally got her to agree to lunch. He told her about his troubled past before moving to New York. She was understanding as anyone could be, but insisted it was the liquor.

Henceforth the whole no heavy drinking deal.

Lucas rolled his eyes as Alannah went on about him hurting her. "Alannah if I really wanted to hurt you I would do something far worse than having a drink with my best friend. Trust me on that one." He said going back to his room with her on his heels.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked.

Lucas didn't know what came over him. His next words just fell out of his mouth like he had no control. "I wasn't at Zay's last night." He said back.

He looked up and was met with enraged eyes. "Then where were you?"

Was he really about to do this now? What could he possibly gain from telling her this? It was too late to debate it he already said what he said.

"I was at…" He started, but she cut him off.

"Riley's," She finished. Now it was his turn to be confused. "I've known for weeks now. I just didn't want to believe it."

He was really confused now. He had never even hinted about his and Riley's back and forth growing up, because they never were official. And, none of the group ever joked about it with her around.

"But," Lucas started, but she cut him off again.

"How," she retorted. "Peach Harvest, the smell tends to linger. I started to smell it on your clothes. At the time I didn't know that was the smell. I just knew it was different from anything I wore. I figured it belonged to one of the nurses at the clinic. You guys are kind of always near each other. Then one day I hugged Riley and there was the smell. I asked her about it and she told me it was called peach harvest. It was so eye opening. I started noticing the looks between you two. When she thinks no one is paying attention she can't keep her eyes off of you… and vice versa." She finished with teary eyes.

He couldn't believe she had known for weeks and never said anything. "Look I'm sorry I never meant for any of this to happen. We ended it last night for good. We just… we had such a complicated past. I should've been honest with you about Riley from the beginning. I loved her and we never got the closure we needed. That's what this was about." He disclosed.

"I understand if that's not enough for you to stay. I get it. You deserve better." He started, but once again she cut him off.

"I'm not leaving you Lucas." She said taking his hands and sitting next to him. "I get now that you two had unfinished business."

"I get that we started moving really fast. I pressured you to push the wedding up even though you didn't really want to."

"All of that's true, but that doesn't excuse my behavior. I cheated on you… multiple times." He said.

Why was he fighting her on her not leaving him?

"It doesn't and if this was when I first found out I probably would've left." She said. "However, now that I've had time to digest it and everything in our relationship the good still outweighs the bad. Men do stupid things when they have cold feet."

He knew that was true. Vanessa told Zay no strippers for his bachelor party, and not only did he force them all to go. He told her about it the next day. Stating that just because they were getting married didn't mean she could become his dictator. She went as far as throwing his ring back at him and going back to Texas not even three weeks before their wedding. It took a lot of groveling and traveling to keep that wedding going.

Farkle damn near ruined his wedding when he told Smackle that just because she was book smart didn't mean she had the best common sense in the world so that meant she wasn't always right. It was the first time any of them had seen her break down emotionally. She slapped him hard across the face before running out the house with the girls following suit. They knew that a lot of it was pressure about the wedding. They had began to have many tiffs nothing that couldn't be fixed. However, Farkle had never fully insulted her intelligence. It made her question the point of their union even more than she already was. He let her win a quiz showdown by missing a question on purpose to prove his love for her. That was the month before their wedding.

That was just the beginning of a list of stupid things men did, but cheating was never one of them. That in his eyes was unforgivable, so why was it so easy for her to forgive him?

"I don't think you truly understand what I did Alannah." He said.

"I understand Lucas… you've "been" with Riley, but we can still be good together Lucas." She said. "I truly believe that."

He could only nod. This is what he wanted. He loved her, and the fact that she was willing to forgive and forget was amazing. He couldn't give that up.

"There's just one thing that concerns me." She said. "I don't want you to be around Riley anymore. I mean like ever again."

"Well, I would be dumb not to understand why you wouldn't, but at the same time you know that's impossible right?"

"Is it impossible? Or, do you just not want to give her up?" Alannah said. Her anger reappearing.

"Alannah we share the same friends… BEST friends. Now you saying I can't be with her alone is one thing, but never see her again?" He said standing up.

"Lucas you slept with her. Did you really think I was just going to let your friendship continue?" She said back standing up also.

"I didn't think you would still want to marry me, but you are." He said causing her to roll her eyes and start to walk away. "Giving up Riley will be giving up ALL my friends. We've been through everything together."

"You'll make new friends Lucas." She said frustrated.

"Are you serious?" I have been friends with Zay since diapers, he's practically my brother, and everyone else since middle school. You really think that I'm going to throw that away to be with you?" He finished. It sounded way harsher than what he meant it too, but now he was pissed. He had fucked up bad he could admit that, but this wasn't what he signed up for at all.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered causing him to sit back on the bed in disbelief. "That's what I came here to tell you last night, while you were screwing your whore."

'She is not a whore.' He thought but dare not say out loud. He could correct that later.

"I didn't want to tell you like this, but you're not hearing me. I'm not asking you to give up them for me. I'm telling you to think of your family and do what's right by us." She said.

He still was quiet as she approached him. She touched his face and looked directly into his eyes as Riley used to do, but there was no calm brought to the raging battle inside.

"You told me this is what you always wanted. We can have it all Luc. I'm all in. I can forget about your mistake, and love you like I was meant to. But, I can't have HER apart of our lives."

He looked at her in search of the words to say. He was still stuck on the fact that he was going to be a father. He was going to have a son or daughter. He wanted to be happy. This is all he ever wanted. Now he was really going to have it, but at what cost?

"Look, here's what we will do. We won't think about the Riley situation for now. I can play the unsuspecting wife a little longer. She can still come to the wedding. You can have a joyful time with your friends and her. Then, after that we'll go on our honeymoon and figure out a way to leave her behind and keep the rest of them in your life." She said sitting in his lap.

He was still in shock, but he managed to nod. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "We need you, and we love you."

He finally managed to swallow. "I love you too." He said back causing her to smile to widen before pulling him into a kiss.

/

"Maya, I'm fine. We both knew that it needed to end." Riley explained over the phone to her overly protective best friend. "Maya… Maya I don't need to be discussing this here at work. We'll talk at lunch… Maya I have a meeting in five minutes… Yes, I am just trying to get you off the phone I have a production to get ready for, and I don't want to talk about him right now… Thank you I'll see you at 1. Bye," She finished and hung up the phone.

She sighed deeply and prepared for more tears to fall. She had told her staff that she wasn't to be disturbed due to her being behind on production planning and so far no one had bothered her.

Riley double majored in business and theater. She used this to work her way up in the ranks in a local theater that she worked at throughout her college years. Now she practically ran it. Her official title is Director of Productions, but she might as well own it since she took over the production aspect of the theater the owner was never really around. He trusted her that much. Honestly, she hoped to truly own it one day.

Today was the first day she proved herself to be completely useless. She had spent her morning quietly crying. For the first time in years she felt lost. She didn't know how to handle any of this and talking to Maya wasn't helping any. She knew giving up Lucas was the right thing to do, but it didn't make it any easier.

The love she had for him ran deep, and she didn't know if him even getting married would cause it to go away. That's why she needed space. She had to figure out how to re-wean herself off of him, so she could at least be around him without hurting so bad.

Right now her images were haunted; every kiss, every touch, the way their bodies fit and moved perfectly together was edged into her memory. The fact that she never had to tell him how fast or slow to go. He just knew what she needed at the time.

Sometimes it felt too perfect to be true. It was no secret that she had lost her virginity to Taylor around her junior year of high school. It was the worst experience ever and actually was an unknown factor in their break up. She didn't want to do it anymore and he kept pressuring her, so she had to let him go. Then, there was Charlie he was sweet and gentle and didn't rush it like Taylor did, but sometimes he was too gentle. There was a lack of passion between them. He was still doable, but it wasn't mind blowing like she had heard it was supposed to be. It made her jealous to hear how satisfying the rest of the girls love lives were. Each guy in the group was a different type of lover, but even in their faults the girls were satisfied more than they were disappointed. Even in the disappointing times, though they had been mad at the time, they could eventually laugh at the fact that things in the bedroom didn't go as planned. She couldn't. She didn't even like talking about it. Maya always tried to give her suggestions on how to spice things up, and she would try, but it always went back to the usual because that's who Charlie is.

Talking to Smackle about it one day was an eye opener for her. She said that the real reason she found sex so satisfying with Farkle was because the love he had for her. It wasn't just sex for them it was their love that made it so special.

Truth be told, even though she found what Smackle said to be very profound. It didn't help her with Charlie. She was more understanding to him, but she didn't feel what Smackle described.

At least, she didn't until her first time with Lucas. It wasn't just the way he talked to her or his moves. It was how he made her feel. It was the way his eyes lit up when they connected with hers before they did anything and during their time together. It gave her feelings that she had forgot all those years ago. A feeling she never felt with any other guy.

Maya was right. It was never just about sex. It had never been just about sex. It took a long time to even build up to sex, that's what anyone who knew about the affair didn't know or understand.

The best thing about them had always been their ability to have conversations. The more they talked the closer they got. Neither of them bashed the others significant other or how their relationships were going wrong. It never came up, and the scary part was that it wasn't needed to get back to the place they were in so many years ago. Their relationships were a non- factor, until they started discussing not wanting to hurt the ones they were with.

All of her feelings for Lucas had snuck back up on her without her even noticing. She didn't realize how intense they still were until her parents anniversary party when he showed up with Alannah. It was the first time in a long time she was forced to see her as the person with the man she wanted to be with. That was the night she gave in and let him do things to her that she couldn't even conjure up when she dreamed of them making love to each other.

What was she doing to herself? Thinking about all of it was just making her more upset. She decided she had to shake it off and actually get some work done. She opened up a drawer to pull out some paperwork and was stopped dead in her tracks by a picture of the gang. She slowly picked up the picture and rub her hand over it. She had forgotten that she discarded it nearly a month ago due to the memory it held. It was all of them at Maya's first professional art show… the night Lucas first met Alannah.

She felt the tears forming again as her feelings tried to get the better of her.

"Hey Beautiful," She heard causing her to jump out of her skin damn near dropping the picture in the process. She hadn't even heard the door open.

Once her shock wore off she was able to steady herself to see her boyfriend standing their with a bouquet of wildflowers.

She quickly stood up and jumped into his arms as any girlfriend would do when her boyfriend gets back from a 2 week business trip. She felt an instant comfort that anyone wouldn't help but feel in Charlie's presence. He gripped her tighter clearly happy with her response of him being back.

"Woah someone missed me." He said as they separated and he gave her the flowers.

"I did," she claimed. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting up tonight?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you and take you to lunch." He stated.

"Oh, I would love to Charlie, but I promised to have lunch with Maya." She said.

"You always have lunch with Maya. Come on you can't play hooky and eat with me this one day?"

"If this was tomorrow then I would, but today we have something to discuss and if I don't show up she'll take it as me dodging the conversation." She said sitting back at her desk and pulling out the file.

"Is everything okay?" He asked his voice full of concern as he gave her a once over.

Riley put on her realest fake smile. " Yeah, it's nothing major just some girl stuff. You wouldn't understand."

He nodded his head. "Well if it's nothing major then it can wait until this evening and you can come to lunch with me… please?" He pouted out his lip.

Riley let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, Let me just text her and grab my stuff and I'll meet you downstairs." She stated grabbing her phone and typing quickly, while he headed out of her office.

He hadn't even made it downstairs by time she caught up with him. They made their way to his town car and rode in silence.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to a tall building that didn't look like it would house any restaurant. Before she could ask a question he was out of the car and opening her door. He quickly pulled her out of the car and blindfolded her.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just trust me please." He stated grabbing both of her hands and leading her away. They walked for a awhile. Before they entered into what she was sure to be an elevator.

When they stopped he led her off and let go of her for a minute before gently pushing her forward. After a few minutes of hearing him shuffling around he came back and took the blindfold off.

She looked around the unfamiliar space which turned out to be a very posh penthouse. In the middle of the room was a low table with pillows around it and a sushi platter in the middle of the table along with champagne.

"Charlie, this isn't your apartment." She stated.

"No, it's not," He stated back. "At least not for another two weeks." He smiled.

She looked at him confused. "I bought it. We close on it when the owner gets back from his Europe trip." He finished. "Part of the deal was me getting to bring you here to show it off and celebrate."

"But, you love your apartment." She stated back still in shock.

"I do, but I think it's time for more space." He stated as Riley looked around.

"Why," She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Hear me out Riley?" He said.

'Not again,' Riley thought. "Charlie," she warned him.

He quickly interrupted. "I'm not proposing. I get that you're not ready, and i can't take that rejection again." He stated.

She visibly calmed down, but kept her guard up. "Okay," She beckoned him to continue.

"We don't have to get married right now, but I do think we should be moving forward in our relationship."

Her heart was speeding back up. He couldn't be about to ask what he was about to ask. In that case he might as well propose.

She started to try to cut him off, but it was too late.

"Riley, I bought this place for us. I want you to move in with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Lucas walked into his regular bar. His mind was still reeling over everything that had happened not even seven hours ago. Alannah had left about an hour after she told him the news. He just sat there for awhile before he decided that he needed some fresh air. That air led him here.

"Hey Lucas, you're here at an odd hour." He was greeted by the owner.

He smiled the best he could. "Hey Yogi," He sat down at his usual stool. "Yeah, it's my day off."

"Oh okay, your usual then" Yogi replied taking out a draft mug.

"Eh, I'm thinking something a little stronger… Jack on the rocks."

"Oh," Yogi said as he switched out the mug for a smaller glass. While he began to fix the drink he took in his former classmate's stressed demeanor. He grabbed a napkin and set the drink in front of him. "You know for a guy getting married in less than a week you certainly seem upset."

"It's nothing… I'm sure it's just cold feet." Lucas responded before taking a sip of his drink. Yogi only nodded his head and went back to stocking the bar.

Lucas sat there quietly and watched Yogi. He could use an unbiased point of view right now. "Hey Yogi, when you got married did you almost do anything to mess it up?"

"Hm, you have to be more specific because let's be honest I did a lot of stupid shit before and after I got married." He stated leaning over the counter.

"Okay, growing up you were so in love with Darby. Before you married your wife did you I don't know... regret not making it work with Darby?"

"You're right I was very much in love with Darby, and we were together pretty much our whole lives. However, when we got to college something changed between us. It was hard for us to admit to each other and probably the worst day in my life was her admitting she didn't love me the same way anymore." He said remembering Darby coming to his dorm room that day. She was in tears and he could tell that it was over.

"Do you regret any of it? I mean yall were together so long, do you feel like you wasted so much time?" Lucas didn't know what he was fishing for.

"Never will I or have I ever regret the time I had with Darby. She was my first love. I didn't think I would ever fully get over her."

"But, you did…" Lucas finished his sentence.

"When my wife Karen walked into my life it all made sense why me and Darby didn't work. Darby even met her and agreed we are 2 puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together." Yogi said. Lucas noticed that he never really said he was over her.

Although he and Darby haven't talked much since their break up, that one moment when they just so happened to run into her and the way she beamed at meeting Karen meant the world to him. It let him know that even though he didn't need it he had her blessing to love again. That they were all going to be okay.

"So you never had any doubts about getting married?"

Yogi was starting to see where this was heading. "Nope, no doubts" He said. "Now cold feet, on the other hand, of course. I think everyone gets cold feet. Does some kind of dumb thing right before they get married. Doubts, on the other hand… doubts are sometimes fate's way of telling you something. But, it's your choice of whether you listen or not."

"Thanks Yogi," Lucas said even more confused than ever.

"Hope I helped." Yogi said going back to stocking.

'Not really,' Lucas thought. He took a big gulp of his drink and continued to stare at the counter.

"Mind if I sit?" A voice he knew all too well asked.

He smirked slightly. "You don't care what I think. You're going to sit anyway." He answered back.

"True," They said sitting down next to him.

"How did you know I was here Zay?" Lucas asked looking at his best friend.

"My brother senses were tingling. They said Lucas needs you. I knew you were off and you weren't home. This was the next best place." Zay stated.

Lucas nodded and downed the rest of his drink.

"I take it things didn't go so well this morning?" Lucas knew he was referring to his morning after with Riley, but that was only the beginning of his problems.

"Alannah's pregnant." Lucas managed to say before facing his best friend.

"Oh my," Zay said. "Um Yogi, get me my usual and him whatever he was having… matter of fact, make that shit a double."

Yogi nodded and proceeded to make the drinks.

"She told me this morning. Apparently she's known for a few days now, and was waiting for the right time to tell me." Lucas said picking up his glass just as Yogi put it in front of him.

"Wow, that's... wow," Zay searched for the words. "Congratulations…: He said earning him a look from Lucas.

"I mean, I should be happy about this. It's everything I ever wanted." Lucas said back.

"Yeah, it's everything you ever wanted… but not with the person you always pictured it would be with." Zay called out what Lucas didn't want to, before taking a gulp of his drink.

"I told Alannah about me and Riley." Lucas admitted causing Zay to spit his drink out all over Yogi's counter.

"I'm sorry Yogi man. I'll clean it up. But, I covered for you…" Zay said going through his story in his head looking for holes, while he wiped down the counter.

"I know you did and thanks for having my back even though you didn't agree with what I was doing. I just didn't want to lie anymore."

"So, no wedding?" Zay assumed as most would.

"Surprisingly, she still wants to marry me. She believes what I did was all because of cold feet and lack of closure."

"Dude, if that was Vanessa my ass would be in a ditch somewhere." Zay stated.

"Same here," Yogi added on as he wiped down wet glasses.

Lucas and Zay just shook their heads unsurprised about his eavesdropping.

"Am I crazy for questioning why she's okay with this?"

"I mean it could be the pregnancy. Hormones are unpredictable. You however, is another story."

"I don't get what you're trying to say."

"Lucas you had an affair with Riley and told your girl about it even though I had you covered. Now you're sitting here questioning the fact of why she still wants to marry you instead of being thankful that you still get to keep your family. Why do you think that is?" Zay asked

"I don't know." Lucas said.

"Sounds to me like you're looking for a reason out." Yogi said. "You were self sabotaging your relationship."

"No, I love Alannah." Lucas said affirmatively.

"I don't doubt that. You wouldn't of asked her to marry you if you didn't… but, there's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone."

"I don't get you sometimes man. Just yesterday you were yelling at me for seeing Riley."

"I don't agree with the whole you sleeping with Riley thing, but I still want you to be happy." Zay stated. When Lucas didn't respond back he continued. "Look maybe everything that happened with Riley was really just because lack of closure. Maybe everything with you and Alannah will be perfectly fine as if none of this happened. If that's the case then I'm happy knowing you're happy."

"But," Lucas said knowing he wasn't really done.

"But, I think that everything that happened is because you're not over Riley. I don't think you ever really were over her. I think you moved on because she did and now you've made a commitment that you're not sure you want to see through."

"You're right…" Lucas finally admitted. "I wasn't over Riley. I think they're will always be a part of me that loves Riley. But, I don't think me and Riley were ever really meant to be. I think I have a woman who really loves me and is willing to forgive me for everything I did these past few months. Not to mention she's having my baby. Maybe it's time I realize that and realize that fate had another plan for me and Riley."

Zay felt saddened. He didn't feel like his best friend really felt the way he just described. To be honest Alannah was super sweet and successful, and in a world where Riley didn't exist she would have been perfect for Lucas. But, that wasn't the case truth was Zay knew Lucas gave his heart away the moment Riley fell in his lap. At the same time, time seemed to never be on their side, and both Lucas and Riley just sort of gave up. Didn't stop Zay and the rest of the gang from having hope that they would eventually come to their senses and see how perfect they were for each other. Then Charlie and Alannah came into the picture and shoved an even further wedge between the two. Then, when he found out about the affair he thought there was a little hope after all, but from the sounds of it they both were still in denial about the real cause behind all of this. He hoped calling Lucas out about it would force Lucas to look at the situation differently, but it just pushed him into even more denial and a slight depression.

There was nothing he could do about it now. Lucas was going to do what he felt was right. That meant marrying the mother of his child, and letting Riley go. All he could do was pray that the love he did have for Alannah would be enough. At the same time he had to at least try to talk some sense into his best friend.

"Look, I think before you make any final decisions you should really talk to Riley in a less sexually charged situation. You never know man. At least get the real closure you need if nothing else."

"We did get closure." Lucas said back.

"If you're still questioning this much… you have closed nothing." Yogi added in from the other side of the bar. They had almost forgot he was still there. He made his way back to him. "You're obviously still holding out some hope. You asked me early about how I was able to move on from Darby, and what I said was true, at the same time I realized there will ALWAYS be a me and Darby. That's why we can't be friends to this day. Every now and again we'll talk, but it's not the same. I never questioned my love for my wife, but I would never put myself in a position with Darby where I might not be able to say no, because a part of me will always love her even if I'm not in love with her."

Once again Lucas was confused by what he said. Not because what he said didn't make sense, but because he didn't know if he was experiencing the same thing with Riley.

Obviously the feelings were still there, there was no doubt in his mind he would always love Riley. Not to mention Riley told him how she felt last night whether she meant for him to hear it or not, but was that enough to toss his family to the side. No, he couldn't do that to Alannah or his baby. Sometimes being a man means making sacrifices for the ones you love and that was what he had to do. He was going to have to give up Riley for good. That was the only way to keep Alannah happy, and to be quite honest he loved Riley too much to just be her friend.

/

"You can't be serious about doing this?" Maya practically yelled.

Riley gestured for her to bring her voice down. They were in the middle of an early dinner at a pizza parlor. Riley figured it was the best time to tell her everything that had happened earlier in the day.

"Maya it's not really that shocking we've been together for almost 4 years." Riley said back taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh the fact that he asked isn't shocking. After all, he proposed every year and every time you said no."She stated. "What I find shocking is the fact that you agreed."

"Maya, I'm not ready for marriage." Riley started.

"But, you're ready to commit to moving in with him?"

"Maya, he's right. We've been together for so long it's time for a next step. I'm hoping that this will help me get ready for marriage." Riley said.

"I'm sorry Riles, I love you, but I'm having a hard time believing you considering you were just sleeping with Lucas not even 24 hours ago."

"That's understandable, but your doubt doesn't change how I feel or the fact that it's happening." Riley replied.

"Well, let's try the way you feel then. Riley you can't fully commit to someone when your heart is somewhere else. You don't love Charlie. You love Lucas" Maya exclaimed.

"Maya, me and Lucas don't make sense anymore. I'm starting to think that we never did. If we did we would've somehow worked out."

"Yet, you were SLEEPING WITH HIM!"

"I GET IT MAYA! I FUCKED UP YOU CAN STOP BEATING ME OVER THE HEAD WITH IT! That was a mistake. He's getting married. There's nothing we can do about any of it."

Maya wanted to pull her own hair out. When did she become the smart reasonable one out of the three. She was about to respond when Riley started to speak again.

"Maya, why have you not married my uncle?"

"What," Maya answered back.

"All of this talk about marriage and everyone in our group is attempting to settle down. You and my uncle have practically been together since our freshmen year of high school; official or not you were together. Yet, here we are and you never married or moved in together."

"I was scared. You know I had been so in love with your uncle for so long I just… I don't know. I thought it could end at any moment. Happily Ever Afters only happen in fairy tales not in the life of Maya Hart."

"So, that's it Josh is just okay with never marrying you?" Riley asked her curiosity taking over.

"He was traveling so much with the production company he really never thought of it that way. He figured I was playing the long game when it came to marriage. I was just waiting until he slowed down, and vice versa. That was until..." She stopped as her thoughts caught up to her.

"Riley you can't tell a soul what I'm about to tell you." Maya stated holding out her ring. She was calling on their Ring Power. Something they hadn't done in years. Riley tapped her ring with her own.

Maya sighed. "Remember when Josh went to film that documentary in India?"

"Yeah, it was three years ago. He flew you out to visit him you were gone for like 2 weeks." Riley responded.

"I went to break up with him." Maya stated. She looked over at Riley whose mouth was wide open. "Everything was going to well Riley. School was good. My parents were, well are, still happy. I still had you, and Josh and I were still in a good place. Then he started all the traveling. He was gone for months at a time, only home for a couple weeks then gone again. I thought 'this is it… this is our end.' There was no way we would survive all of this. I was missing him too much. I knew at any day one small step and I would fuck it up. So, in Maya fashion I decided to let him go. It just so happened he surprised me with the trip to India; I decided it was only fair to do it in person."

"But, you guys are still together."

Maya smirked. "Your uncle is a lot like his older brothers. He's very determined when he truly cares. He wouldn't accept it. We argued for the first 4 days non stop. He changed me to a later flight to keep me from running away. He even went as far as to say he would leave his job and come back home with me that day. I couldn't let him do that. He was willing to do anything to prove he was fully committed to me; to show me he wasn't going anywhere." Maya said with a dreamy smile on her face.

Riley took in the glow on her best friend's face. Everything suddenly became crystal clear.

"Maya, did you guys... did you get married in India?" She asked carefully.

Maya shrugged. "Not legally," She stated. "I wanted to tell you, I really did. It just all happened so fast. Then there was our families to think about. Your grandmother and my mom would kill us for 'eloping' even if it wasn't planned. Then Josh never asked Shawn for my hand in marriage. At least, not to my knowledge. It just sort of happened."

Riley pulled her friend into a crushing hug. She was a little disappointed that she wasn't there for it, but she was still happy for her.

They pulled apart. "I can't believe you're my aunt." She finally said.

"Not legally, so it's still not too weird." She laughed.

"I guess, why didn't you ever make it legal. I mean you've been married for three years now."

"I don't care about that. Neither does he. He was right I just needed to know we were in it for the long game. That ceremony was everything to me. Just us the man who performed it and one of Josh's coworkers who translated. I don't want a do over. Besides not having you there, everything was perfect. She reached in her shirt and pulled out a chain that had a gold ring with a eccentric design that surrounded a small diamond.

"And, every time I find myself doubting us, whether it be because we're fighting or him being away for work. I just look at this and remember he's not going anywhere. He loves me and I love him. I don't have to legally be his wife to know that."

Maya looked at her best friend who looked perplexed. She knew why Riley didn't have to tell her. No matter what Riley would never be able to truly experience that feeling Maya described. He was marrying someone else, and although she loved Charlie it wasn't the same.

She was looking for some kind of reason to believe it is okay to never marry Charlie, and Maya squashed that.

"Riley, at least talk to Lucas. You will never really get closure until you tell him the complete truth. Not just what you want him to hear."

"I told him not to marry her last night. I said I loved him and that if he did it would truly end us." Riley admitted a few tears slid down her cheek.

"What did he say?" Maya asked.

Riley scoffed. "That's the best part… he didn't." She started, but didn't get the chance to finish.

"That asshole! I should go over there and kick his unfaithful ass right now!" Maya stated standing up. Riley grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"It's not that simple Maya, I'm not sure he heard me."

"Stop protecting him Riley." She said standing back up again, but Riley pulled her right back down.

"I'm not protecting him Maya." She sighed. "There's a chance he was still asleep."

"Well, why didn't you ask him this morning?" She asked.

"I was too scared to. I just left before he woke up."

"It doesn't count if he didn't hear you Riley. Look, I have to go my husband leaves out for Alaska for a few days in the morning so I told him I was all his tonight." She smiled widely. That was the first time she said that aloud to someone that wasn't him.

"Listen to me Riley, talk to him for real for real before it's too late." She said giving her best friend one more hug and leaving the parlor.

"Talk to him… huh that's easier said than done." Riley mumbled to herself placing a tip on the table and exiting the parlor herself.

/

*The Next Day*

Lucas stared down at his phone for what felt like the thirteenth hour. He knew he should call her. He wanted to call her and lay everything that had happened over the last few weeks, but he scroll to her name he pressed the back button and try to focus on something else.

"Hey Lucas," Alannah called coming out of the kitchen causing him to quickly put his phone down and put his attention on her. "I'm going to go and take a shower okay."

"Okay," He stated back. She smiled and leaned down placing a lingering kiss on his lips before heading into what was now their bedroom.

She decided to go ahead and move herself in. She claimed it was because she was moving in anyway and couldn't bare to be away from him any longer. She also stated they can start getting used to living together. He knew that it was because she didn't trust him living on his own. She was still afraid that he would run back to Riley at any moment and he couldn't blame her for feeling that way. He didn't truly trust himself either. Especially with everything happening right now.

He felt like the world could cave in on him at any moment and that she was his only relief, but he needed a new relief now. It couldn't be her. Still didn't change the fact that he needed closure and to at least talk to her before the wedding preferably

He didn't have to sit and contemplate much longer before he even had a chance to touch the screen his phone began to ring. His heart stalled as Riley's name flashed. He picked up his phone.

"Riley," He managed to say.

"Hi," She said back.

"Hi," He said back.

"Um, I'm sorry for calling. I just…" She searched for her words. Truth be told she missed his voice, but this call wasn't just about that.

"Riley, don't ever apologize for calling me." He said.

"I just needed to talk to you." Riley said as her heart pounded at his previous statement. She did have to apologize he isn't hers to just call at the drop of a dime. All of sudden she was debating if this was a good idea.

Lucas looked at his bedroom door before deciding he better have this conversation on his balcony. He sat in his favorite chair. The one that was actually inspired by his Pappy Joe and looked out to the moon. He felt like they were in for a long conversation.

"I actually wanted to talk to you too." He said back.

"How are you doing?" She asked. "I mean four more days until the big day."

"Yeah," he stated rubbing his neck. "I'm okay. I guess it's all a big blur. My family starts getting here tomorrow."

"That's great. I can't wait to see them Saturday. I miss them especially Pappy Joe." She said recalling the grandfather of the group, who not only opened up his home to them when they decided to visit, but also managed to make it out to every single one of their graduations. He secretly gave Riley a little more cash than the rest of them outside of Lucas. At the time he was pretty sure she was going to be his granddaughter in law, and wasn't ashamed to let that known to her. However, that was awhile ago and she hadn't seen him since then.

"Yeah, he'll be here first thing in the morning. He misses you… all of you too. He keeps making jokes about how he's just glad that he's still alive to see me get married."

"Oh come on he's not that old. Not to mention he's extremely healthy."

"Yeah, I think my dad forcing him to retire when he started having knee problems did a number on his pride." Lucas laughed. "But, I do know he's only getting older, and unfortunately he can't be around forever."

"Yeah, I get that feeling, but he's right he'll at least get to see you get married."

"Yeah," he finished. The line fell silent. Lucas decided that if he was going to ask her about the other night now would be the time. "Riley…"

"I'm moving in with Charlie." Riley blurted out.

Lucas felt the wind being knocked out of him. He was silent as he tried to figure out whether or not this was all reality. Not even three full days ago she was saying how she was still in love with him now she was moving in with her boyfriend.

"Lucas," She called out after the uncomfortable silence ran on a little too long.

"Wow, when did this happen?" He finally managed to say.

"Two days ago," She answered back leaning her head against her railing side of her balcony as she looked out at the moon. She wished that she had the comfort of the stars like she did in the mountains or those nights when the gang would travel down to Texas to visit Lucas family's ranch.

"Oh, um… wow…" He couldn't get his thoughts to pan out into an actual sentence.

"I just thought you should know." She said. This wasn't how this conversation was supposed to go. She meant to come clean about her feelings, so he can turn her down and they can finally get the closure they needed.

However, she couldn't do it. She couldn't step into that ring with him.

"Why," He said back to her.

"I'm sorry."

"Why, did you feel the need to tell me?" Lucas asked.

"To let you you know that… I'm going to be okay. You don't have to worry about me." She lied. Truth be told she had been lying to herself about this entire phone call. She knew apart of her longed for him to fight for her. To tell her not to do it. That he loved her and wasn't going to marry Alannah, but she knew those words would never come.

Lucas contemplated whether or not to push this any further. Part of him wanted to tell her not to do it. That it wasn't the right move for her to make. But, what would be the point in that? It sounded like she had made up her mind.

"Lucas," She called out as the silence thickened.

"Yeah, um is that really what you want?" He asked in his final attempt.

"Yes, he loves me Lucas so much; and I love him too." She said as she closed her eyes as she felt the tears well up.

"So, that's it huh?" He said.

"I just...I want to put all this behind us." She said. SHe knew she didn't have much time before she was a blubbering mess. "Lucas, I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I have a very early morning."

Lucas sighed he knew that was not the reason she needed to get off the phone. Every morning was an early morning for her, but he wasn't going to fight her on it. He had caused her tremendous heartache over these last months and he didn't want to do that anymore. The only way not to was to let her go.

"Yeah I understand..." He stated as a silence fell over the phone.

"Riley, um before you hang up I just want you to know that no matter who we may be with, or how old we get, or how far apart we may be…" He started. He took a deep breath. He probably had no business telling her this considering he was starting a family with someone else, but he just needed her to know that she would always be with him. "There will ALWAYS be Riley and Lucas. Nothing or nobody will ever change that."

Riley didn't even realize she was holding her breath until she let it out. His confession brought her relief and broke her heart at the same time, because it was true. What they had ran so deep that nothing could break it. It would always linger, but that also meant they would have to evaluate their friendship. There was no way they could be as close as they were. At the same time she wouldn't want to be completely away from him either. She would simply have to get her feelings under control like before.

"Riley, are you still there?" He asked after she didn't respond.

"Um, yeah sorry" She said. "I know. Good luck this week Lucas. I'll see you Saturday at the reception. Goodbye." She said hanging up before her tears began to free-fall out her eyes.

It was over. Really over this time and she felt more lost than ever.

 **A/N: Part 4 Coming prayerfully soon! No promises though! Lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

 _*2 Days til the Wedding*_

Riley sat in the theater unable to concentrate for the third day in a row. She just couldn't seem to shake her funk. She missed Lucas, but managed to keep her distance. Didn't mean it hurt any less. She looked back up to the stage where the chorus line were rehearsing.

"I'm sorry guys I think I missed something. Can you redo that last transition?" She said causing the girls to sigh deeply as they went back to their starting position.

She rubbed her head as the choreographer for their next production walked up to her.

"Riley are you okay?" She asked.

Riley put on her best fake smile. "Yeah, of course." She responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, you have had the girls repeat that same 3 eight counts a good 10 times, and it's the beginning of the dance. You're beginning to make enemies up there." She said.

Riley hung her head. She was useless right now. "You're right. I'm sorry, this will be the last time I promise then we can move on to the next number."

The choreographer nodded her head, but watched Riley closely. She couldn't recall a time that she had ever seen Riley this down. She sat by Riley and readied herself to call out the counts when Riley's assistant approached them.

"Excuse me Riley, there is a lady by the name of Alannah here to see you. She says she's Lucas's fiancee."

Riley felt her whole body numb up as Alannah's name rang in her ear.

"Oh boy," She said louder than she meant to .

"Do you want me to tell her you're busy in rehearsal right now?" Her assistant asked.

"No… that's fine I'm coming." Riley said to her. Her assistant nodded and went back to the lobby area. Riley looked at the choreographer. "Um, let's go ahead and call a lunch break and we'll reconvene in an hour." She finished before leaving towards the foyer.

She took a deep breath as she saw Alannah looking out the front windows. She quickly placed a smile on her face and called out to her causing Alannah to turn around.

"What a surprise," Riley said walking up to her.

"I'm sorry for popping in on you like this. I know you are busy I saw the poster for the upcoming show." She started before taking a little break to give Riley a quick hug. "I was hoping we can have a quick chat. I promise not to take up too much time."

"Sure," RIley said gesturing for Alannah to follow her into her office.

Alannah looked at the walls that were filled with pictures. She walked deeper in and began to scan the room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Riley asked.

"Sparkling water please," She responded.

Riley tried to keep her face in check as the words sparkling water hit her. What kind of theater did this lady think she ran.

"I'll see what I can do?" She stated with a plastered smile on her face. "Please, make yourself at home."

She closed the door behind her leaving Alannah in the quaint little office alone. Alannah walked closer to the wall and examined the pictures closely they were mainly of her friends. Some of them were previous wedding photos from Farkle and Zay's weddings to their spouses. She smiled at how happy the whole group looked, She always had known how close they all truly are to each other, but these pictures clearly embodied their friendship, Their silly faces that were made in one of them; she couldn't help but to notice how handsome Lucas looked as he was caught in the middle of laughter. She noticed another picture of the group when they were much younger she could tell because Lucas had the same picture on his side table at the apartment. She believed it was from high school.

She smiled as she moved to the next wall. This wall was less covered in pictures. Riley's two College degrees were the first thing she noticed, followed by a few pictures of her family. One big photo that included everyone that she had met at her parents anniversary and then photos of her with her parents and another with her brother. Lastly in the middle of it all was a frame that held multiple pictures from what she assumed was her college graduation. She was the only one wearing a robe and cap. She was clearly surrounded by everyone who loved her in each photo, which is why the biggest photo in the collage bothered her. It was her and Lucas by themselves they clearly didn't know that anyone was taking a photo. He had her draped in his arms and she was laughing at something that must have been said. What caused her smile to disappear was how adoringly Lucas was looking at her. It was like she was the only person in the world.

She quickly turned her attention to another picture in the collage. The whole gang was in this one too, but this time the fact that Lucas arm was wrapped around Riley stuck out and he was the only one that was not looking at the camera he was once again looking at Riley. This made her go back to the other wall and look at the different group photos. Her worst nightmare was realized when in every photo that the both of them were in there was two constants; they were always next to each other and Lucas eyes were focused on Riley.; She turned her back to the wall as Riley came back into the room.

"I'm sorry, we didn't have any sparkling water just spring." She said as she shut the door behind her. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine." Alannah said not really caring at this point. She just needed something to settle her currently nauseated stomach. She sat down across from Riley and took a long sip.

Riley took a deep breath and opened her mouth to start the conversation, but Alannah cut her off.

"I know…" She said to Riley causing her to gape in astonishment. "I know about the entire affair, Lucas told me everything.

Riley wasn't surprised, Lucas was the most honest guy she knew growing up. She was sure that this was killing him to keep what he had done from Alannah. She had to face her demons she was wrong. She would take whatever Alannah had to dish out.

"I am so sorry Alannah neither of us meant for any of it to happen." She said back to her.

"I honestly could careless about your apology." Alannah said back. In all honesty this was not the plan to come on this strong. She was simply wanting to clear the air between them two and make sure whatever was going on between her Lucas was really over. However, the years worth the pictures on the wall said otherwise. There was something between them and whatever it was deep and strong, because Lucas had never looked at her the way he looked at Riley in all those photos. One thing was for sure she wasn't giving him up… especially not to her.

Alannah nodded back. "When I first met you I thought you were the sweetest woman I had ever met. How could you?"

"I ask myself that question everyday. Lucas and I… we have a very complicated past and we… never were able to see it through. I guess the what ifs finally got to me. But, we ended it he loves you."

"Obviously," She said back making sure that Riley noticed she was still wearing her engagement ring. "I wanted to face you as a woman to show you that you did not destroy us. We will still be getting married and even more so… Lucas and I are expecting." She said rubbing her belly.

The room spun slowly as Riley began to process Alannah's words. She felt at any moment she could pass out. Lucas was going to be a father. Even more so he was going to father someone else's baby. She knew she should be happy for him. After all he always wanted a big family. He wanted to have at least 4 kids raise them here in the city during the school year and spend summers at the family ranch in Texas. Possibly move there one day; it was all he ever talked about while they were growing up.. Now he was starting that process.

"Congratulations…" She finally managed to choke out. "Does he know?"

"Yes, and he's thrilled. He can't wait to be a father. We're going to tell everyone at the wedding reception." She stated as she once again rubbed her belly. "Look, I think it's best that you never see Lucas again. I understand that that you two have this very close group of friends you share, and because of that Lucas refuses to give you up. However, he can't clearly think straight around you and definitely can't be trusted around you."

"So, you're asking me to step back? Give up the group and move on with my life."

"Oh don't be so crass, you can still hang around them it's just you have to do it when Lucas isn't there. If he is find a reason to not be there; hang out with your boyfriend more whatever it takes to stay away from MY soon to be husband. Be the strong one for the both of you and give my child a chance at a full family. You owe me that much." She finished standing up clearly not waiting for Riley to respond.

"Oh, by the way, all of this happens after the wedding. We still want you there it'll be difficult to explain to his family and your friends why you aren't there. Besides you and Lucas deserve a proper goodbye in person. Not some silly secret phone call in the middle of the night."

Lucas had thought she was taking a shower,, but she forgot something in the kitchen. He was wrapped up in the conversation he didn't even hear her some out of the room and she practically heard everything he said thanks to him not shutting the balcony door. That's what led her to come here.

"Um, okay" Riley stated as she continued to wrap her mind around the fact that Alannah was pregnant."

"Thanks for the water. See you at the wedding." Alannah flashed her a condescending smile before leaving a stunned Riley alone in her office.

This all was becoming too much. First, she gave up Lucas and now she had to decide whether or not she should give up her entire life. To be honest she had wondered how this friendship was going to work with Lucas. She had figured maybe they could just go back to the way it was before. After all, they had feelings for each other since they met in seventh grade. However, outside of a few kisses sporadically through the years they had never crossed the line that they had this time. But, she never thought she would have to give up everything she held dear over a few moments of weakness… She was lying to herself. Every lesson her dad had taught them over the years replayed in her head at once. Every lesson had a clear moral every decision you make affects your life whether negative or positive.

She had to do it. She had to be the one to step back. With Alannah expecting Lucas was going to need everyone. He had way more to lose. Like Alannah said she could still see them when Lucas wasn't around, as for Maya they were forever. Their relationship went way past the group. She could do this she could let him live his life without her. She could give up the only thing she had ever known. Maybe it was a needed change.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes as her heart started breaking all over again. She was losing everything, Lucas, her group of friends, and more importantly her will to hope for the better. Something that Riley was known for was her positive way of thinking. Yes, she had grown more realistic over the years, but she still had a strong sense of hope. It help her fight for everything she wanted. Now, she saw no reason to fight. Not because she didn't want to, but because she wanted to do the right thing. Her and Lucas messed up and the only way to right it was to give up no matter how much she loved him.

Not mention, Lucas was going to do right by his family, He was going to marry her because it's the right thing to do. She wouldn't dare stand in the way of that now. What kind of person would that make her. Riley shook her head. There was no way out of this one, and the group was not going to like this at all. Especially not….

"Riley," Maya exclaimed as she took in her best friends disheveled look. She rushed over to her side and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Riley managed to ask as she composed herself.

"I'd thought I surprise you with lunch." Maya answered worry clouding her voice. "Riley what's wrong? I just talked to you a few hours ago. You didn't sound this bad. What happened?"

"It's nothing Maya just drop it please."

"Fine, you leave me no choice... Ring. Power." Maya said.

Riley shook her head as the tears restarted. Maya quickly wrapped her arms around her broken sister. Riley pulled herself together and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I mean it Maya. No one can know."

/

 _*The Rehearsal Dinner*_

Lucas sat at the bar, in the restaurant Alannah had chosen for their rehearsal dinner. Everything had went fine. It was a lovely night so far. All of his family had arrived from Texas along with his two of his childhood friends, Dylan and Asher, who were serving as groomsmen alongside Farkle and Zay.

The guys had spent the evening sharing stories of Lucas past with the other members of the wedding party and family. Scaring his mother to her wits end about how much trouble they really had gotten into in Texas before Lucas and Zay had moved away. Like the time Dylan had dared Zay to throw a huge rock into the street one night when they were walking back home and Zay accidently hit a car. The car stopped in the middle of the street and began to turn around. They had never ran so fast in their lives. The only reason they had gotten away is because they knew a shortcut that cars couldn't get through. With every story of their adventures his mom hit him upside the head and scolded them about how they could've been killed. What could he say they really could've been.

Between the stories and congratulations, there were jokes about having a getaway car in case he changed his mind. The shameful part was that he laughed out loud, but in his mind he was actually considering it. That's why he was now at the bar alone. He claimed he was going to the restroom. He just needed a few minutes in the suffocating surroundings to clear his mind.

"Mind if I buy you another one." Farkle said approaching his best friend.

"Please," Lucas responded with a smirk.

Farkle flagged down the bartender and ordered two drinks. "I guess congratulations are in order. I hear you're going to be a father." He said with a worried look on his face.

Lucas cocked his head to the side.

"Zay told me." He finished. Figures Zay could never hold water. "Don't worry he said it was restricted information and he thought it was important that I know."

"Yeah, I was going to tell you tonight after all of… this. When we got back to the hotel." Lucas said taking a drink of his beer.

"He said that's why you are so distracted tonight."

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Lucas said. He was trying to be attentive to his fiance and all of their guest, but he felt off. The closer the hours came to tomorrow, the weirder everything felt.

"I guess… or a certain friend of ours is on your mind." Farkle said in return causing Lucas to cock his head again. "I know about you and Riley. I saw you following her into the bathroom at me and Smackle's rehearsal dinner, and this is going to sound way creepy, I timed how long it took one of you to reappear. I kind of put two and two together that night."

"Damn, we really did suck at sneaking around."

"Part of me feels like you were hoping to get caught… so you wouldn't be in the position you are in now." Farkle said. "Look, I didn't come over here to lecture you, or tell you how bad of a person you are for seeing Riley these last couple of months. I just want to say… you deserve to be happy. I won't look at you any different because you're actually less than perfect. Never have never will."

"Thanks Farkle, but Riley chose Charlie… and I chose Alannah the day I said 'will you be my wife.' We had a rough patch with this Riley thing, but that's over now and we have a real shot now that the air has been cleared. I think we'll make it." He said back.

"If you think she will make you happy then I will be glad to stand up at that altar and witness her becoming Mrs. Friar. Even if I'm not the best man."

"Hey we all had an agreement, I was your best man, Zay would be mine, and you were Zay's."

"Don't remind me Vanessa still sometimes gives me the death glare cause that strip club fiasco, and he was the one who told us we were going."

"Yeah, but you didn't stop him. That's the 'best man' burden" Lucas stated.

"We were all there. We all should've been held responsible for that one. Not to mention I got his ass on the first plan to Texas as soon as she left. I sat up with him all night outside her door with him. I did everything a best man was to do and what's my reward? An honorary glare anytime bachelor party is mentioned."

"Well, if it helps any he has to sleep on the couch anytime she has to glare at you."

"Yeah that helps a little." Farkle said causing the two to laugh.

Someone cleared their throat causing the two to turn around. Pappy Joe was shaking his head at the two. "Boy you want to tell me why you are over here at the bar instead of at your dinner? Your little lady is one minute away from losing her shit."

"Sorry Pappy Joe, I just needed a moment to breath." Lucas stated honestly.

Pappy Joe nodded before clamping a heavy hand on Farkle shoulders. "Farkle do you mind giving me a moment alone with my grandson here. Buy us a little more time with the very impatient bride."

"Yes sir," Farkle said grabbing his drink and making his way back into the private room. Lucas turned back to face the bar taking a long drag of his beer in the process.

"How many of them have you had tonight boy?" He said gesturing to the beer in front of his grandson.

"Just a few Pappy Joe…"

"Really, cause I've seen one in your hand the whole night." He said. Lucas shook his head and rolled his eyes in disbelief. Pappy Joe was known for being able to throw them back himself and here he was about to give him a lecture. "You're a grown man Lucas. You can do what you want. All I'm saying is I've never seen you throw them back like that with your entire family watching, especially your mother."

He had a point. Lucas usually had a strict rule about excessive drinking in front of his elders.

"Sorry Pappy Joe, I'll stop." Lucas said finishing off his last one.

"I'm not going to keep you long. I just wanted to talk to you about some family stuff." Pappy Joe said reaching into his sport jacket and pulling out a stack of papers. "I wanted to know what you thought of this."

Lucas took the papers from him and quickly realized it was his will. He didn't even want to pretend to think of a world where Pappy Joe didn't exist. However, Pappy Joe wouldn't let any of them forget that he was only getting older and his time could be up at anytime now."

Lucas eyes widened as he approached his name. He reread the paragraph over and over again "Pappy Joe, this states that after you pass I get the ranch." Lucas said in disbelief.

"It says what?" Pappy Joe grabbed the will jokingly before nodding his head. "Yeah, that's right.  
I mean that's if you want it.".

"But, what about dad… or Cletis?"

"Cletis is happy as long as he can work on the ranch. As for your father… his heart's not in the ranch. He's a city boy at heart always has been. You on the other hand. You have always loved that ranch more than anybody." He said to his grandson.

"This is… wow, Pappy Joe this is an honor." Lucas said. "I just don't know if I can run the ranch or if Alannah would want to."

"I'm not asking you to pick up and move back to Texas. You have Cletis and your cousins who can run it while you are here. Lucas you're a grown man now. You're about to be married in less than 24 hours. I know that you have always wanted to raise your family on the ranch.

"I have… or at least I did…" Lucas started.

"But, Alannah wasn't the one you pictured by your side when you had it."

Lucas looked up at his grandfather as the words left his mouth. His grandfather held his hands up.

"I'm staying out of it like your mother told us all too." He said causing Lucas to throw his arms up in defeat. "You already know how I feel about Riley. Since you two were in the eighth grade I have called her my future granddaughter in law. I thought yall were just being stupid and would eventually realize that you were meant for each other. Then as time went on I realized that it was working against yall. However, you chose another and that's fine. We all just want you to be happy."

"I know," Lucas said. "I am. Me and Alannah are good together."

"So were you and Riley."

"Pappy Joe…" Lucas warned.

"Last thing, I'm going to say about it." Pappy Joe said.

He sighed deeply as he took in his grandson's stressed demeanor. Zay had said Lucas had got himself into a deep pickle, but didn't want to get into the details of it all. He had the feeling that it had something to do with this wedding and the doubts he was sure he was feeling. But, Pappy Joe was told to let Lucas be a man and make his own decisions and that was what he was going to do.

He clasped his heavy hand on his grandson's shoulder and squeezed. "Next round's on me." He stated as he waved down the bartender.

"But, you said…" Lucas started.

"To hell with what I said. One more won't kill you." He finished.

"Thanks Pappy Joe… for everything. I would love to have ranch."

"I know you would... it's yours." He held up his fresh beer to his grandson before taking a sip.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

 **A/N: Alright, one more chapter and it's Wedding Day! Thank you guys for sticking with me and reading this story. I hope yall are enjoying it. I know I have kept yall in a whirlwind and it ain't over yet.**

 **P.S. I am in morning over our show ending. I just feel like they could've done so much more with it. However, I plan to keep writing about it as long as I have the ideas to do so.**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Part 5

 _*Lucas's Wedding Day*_

Maya paced the foyer of the church where Lucas was marrying Alannah in 3 more hours. "I can't believe he's about to marry that… that…" She started.

"We're in a church." Josh reminded his wife as she toyed with the word she was on the verge of calling Alannah.

"HARLOT!" She finished.

"Look, I understand that you're upset with her, but just the other day she was your friend too." He said back to her from his seat where he toyed with his video camera.

"She completely humiliated your niece Josh. She went there with the pure carnal intentions to hurt her and told her that she couldn't see Lucas anymore at the cost of us. She is devastated." Maya said back to her husband as she walked back to his vicinity. "How can you stand for that?"

"I love my niece, Maya… but can you blame Alannah? We all knew those two were messing around. Even she knew it. They were wrong, and they weren't dumb they knew this was a possibility." He retorted.

Maya had found out Josh figured out about Lucas and Riley thing after The Matthews' anniversary party. Her attitude had drastically changed the moment they had arrived at it, and then she and Lucas kept having these little arguments here and there. Of course, he never had any concrete proof until Maya had confirmed when he got back from Alaska, the night before, ranting about how Alannah had been such a bitch to Riley. It made for a long trip from the airport.

"If you truly feel like you have been wronged in that way then you end the relationship… you don't marry them a few days after finding out." Maya argued. "No, this is something different. This is like some sick payback."

"Maya," Josh rubbed his head. He was beginning to wonder why he had let her come with him this early to set up for the wedding video. "Some people believe in working through their problems, and even more so she's knocked up remember."

"Yeah… how convenient." Maya said. Josh stood up and walked over to his wife. He took her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "I know that they were wrong. I told them they were wrong… but something about all of this just doesn't feel right. No, I know this isn't right."

"I know." He said back to her. "But, this has nothing to do with us… I mean it's not our choice. Lucas knows what he's doing, and we got to let him make his decision."

Maya nodded her head towards her husband, but he knew her better than to believe her accepting the status quo. She was plotting. He went back to setting up his cameras just as Smackle walked through the door holding Farkle's suit.

She placed her hand on her hip and looked between her two friends. "Am I the only one who feels this wedding is a terrible idea?" She asked.

"Thank you," Maya said back to her as Josh just shook his head.

*Meanwhile on the other side of town"

"Topanga I don't see it." Cory yelled towards his wife as she prepared herself for the Friar Wedding in what used to be Riley and Auggie's bathroom.

She rolled her eyes. "Cory your tie was where you left it the other day on the bathroom towel rack. I haven't touched it."

"Well, it's not here anymore." He yelled back to her. Topanga shook her head and put down her mascara. There was no way her husband was going to let this go, which meant she needed to go help him find it.

She began to walk through her apartment when the sight of her daughter's old room door being cracked caught her attention. She peeked in and saw her baby girl sitting in her favorite spot staring out the window. She was wearing sweats and a tank top, clearly not dressed for a wedding.

"Riley," She called out to her causing Riley to turn around and look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Honey what are you doing here?"

"I broke up with Charlie, mom." She said back causing her mom to come all the way into the room and cross the room hastily before taking her daughter into her arms.

"I'm so sorry honey." She said back.

"It's alright, I was fooling myself. I just couldn't do that to him anymore. I was treating him so bad, and he just kept trying to love me anyway." Riley stated looking down at her hands. "It was time to let him go."

Topanga took in her daughter's look. This ran deeper and she was sure she knew exactly where she was going. "But, Charlie isn't the real problem."

Riley looked up at her mom as the tears welled back up in her eyes. "He's getting married today mom. He's really going through with this."

"I know sweetie." Topanga said touching her daughter's face.

"I just… back when we were younger I always thought we were the end game. Then time and time again something went wrong. So, I figured it was better to move on because it was never going to happen. Then he came back… and then I…. I did some terrible things mom." Riley said.

"I know sweetie…" Topanga said.

"No, mom… I did things that I never thought I would do…" Riley stated trying not to really get into what had really been going down between her and Lucas, but still let her mom know how terrible things had gotten.

"Oh, trust me honey, I know… I discovered recently that the bakery has very thin walls." Topanga said with a knowing look.

Riley turned red with embarrassment not knowing what to say to that. "Mom I am so sorry."

"Riley, I'm not condoning what you did, but you are a grown woman, and times are different now. You two were wrong for doing what you did, but that is your business." Topanga said, but Riley still felt like she was only 2 ft tall. "At the same time, I do understand the heart wants what it wants, and only a fool wouldn't see that your heart has belonged to Lucas since you were 12 years old."

"And, look where that has gotten me." She said back.

"Honey can you honestly say that you tried everything? Did you really talk to him about how you feel in all of this… confusion?" Topanga said. "Because, if you haven't I'm sorry sweetie but you can't blame him for making the decision that he made or pity yourself for that matter."

"She's pregnant mom." Riley said causing Topanga's mouth to drop. "Even if I seriously did tell him it wouldn't change a thing. Lucas is going to do what he feels is right."

Topanga took her daughter's face in her hands and made her look at her. "Riley, even with that being the case, nothing good comes from a 'forced' decision. Better yet, if you feel like you and Lucas are meant to be. It will happen, and if it doesn't then you have your answer and you will be able to truly move on."

"Thanks mom," Riley said before hugging her mom.

"Topanga, I found my tie." Cory said peaking in the room to see his wife and daughter. "Oh hi, Ri I didn't know you were here."

"Hi daddy," Riley said wiping tears from her eyes. Cory looked between the two women.

"I feel like I just walked in at a very awkward moment, so I'm just going to…" He started backing out before taking off down the hall, causing his wife and daughter to shake their heads.

"So, what are you going to do? You're obviously not dressed for a wedding."

"No, Alannah wanted me to come… 'to keep up with appearances' as she said."

"Keep up with appearances… Excuse my language honey but this girl sounds like a real bitch." Topanga said causing Riley to shrug her shoulders.

"She thinks it's the least I can do since I you know…but I can't honestly sit there and watch him marry someone else." Riley said. "My heart can't take it. So, I'm going to hang out here for a few then head up to the theater. I've been slacking on my work, and I might as well be productive."

"Okay honey," Topanga said standing up. She leaned over and kissed her baby girl on the forehead. "You know we are always here for you."

Riley nodded her head as her mom walked out while telling her father it was time to go.

"Bye kiddo," Cory said as he passed the room. She waved and shook her head as her dad asked Topanga why he was being rushed but Riley wasn't even dressed yet.

After she heard the front door shut, she turned back towards her window and continued her thoughts.

*Back at the Church*

Maya roamed the church corridors until she heard the sound of male laughter. She listened as Lucas southern drawl rang out as he chastised his friends for bringing their flasks into the church.

Maya opened the door and smiled as she took in the sight of her old and new friends. As they pulled out a flask for Lucas as well and begged for one toast.

Lucas took the flask as he rolled his eyes. "See, this is why I had to get the hell out of Texas. Y'all three always get me into trouble. Now y'all bringing Farkle into it too."

Dylan took the reigns as he held up his flask followed by the rest of the group. "To our best bud Lucas, may you have a happy marriage, a bunch of future mutton busting kids…"

" And that we don't get struck down by lightning for drinking in the church." Zay threw in causing the group to laugh.

"Here's to hoping that our mothers don't find out." Lucas finished as he and his groomsmen took a quick a swig.

Maya shook her head as she finally spoke. "You boys might want to make sure you hide the evidence even though I don't think that will save you from hell."

"Hey Short Stack," Lucas said. She rolled her eyes and came all the way into the room.

"I must say Huckleberry, you clean up pretty nice."

"It's pretty special occasion ma'am." He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as it usually did.

"How are you doing with all this?" She asked.

He looked around the room at his groomsmen who were occupied in conversation. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine…" He stated.

"No Lucas, how are you really doing?" She said in a much more serious tone. Lucas could tell she knew about Alannah.

"I'm going to be a father." Lucas said.

"I heard." She said.

It fell silent between them as reality sunk in about how real all of this was. In a few more hours he was going to be Alannah's husband. Then, a few more hours after that they would be announcing her pregnancy to their families. His fate was set. However, looking into Maya's eyes had him twitching from guilt.

"How is she?" He asked.

Now it was Maya's turn to twitch. She had promised to keep Riley and Alannah's encounter a secret; mainly from Lucas. That was proving hard. "She's good, I mean considering… everything." Maya said adverting her eyes to Zay and Farkle who were watching them closely.

Lucas looked over at them and back to Maya. Something was wrong. "Well, is she here yet? I didn't think she would walk through these doors without you by her side. Besides this will be the last time we're all here single." He fished around.

"Yeah, well she decided not to come." Maya said quickly. "Hey, Farkle and Zay, you guys are looking pretty in your suits." She started walking towards them, but Lucas pulled her back.

"What do you mean she's not coming. That wasn't a part of the deal. She said she would be here to support me."

"Well did you ever think about how hard it would be to watch you marry another woman Lucas. Maybe she just doesn't want to see that." Maya answered looking down at the ground.

"As hard as it was to see her with Charlie the last couple of years."

"The difference is she's not marrying Charlie. You are marrying Alannah though." Maya tried to keep her feelings about all this at bay. They were adults now, and despite how she felt about Riley being hurt, it was not her place to fight Riley's battles anymore.

Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just after today I may not see her again for a while. I was hoping for a decent goodbye. I thought she felt the same way. Our last conversation was a little… I don't know lacking."

Maya stayed quiet and stared at the ground. Lucas studied her for a second. "You're hiding something from me." He said.

"What, no I'm not." She said back.

"Yes, you are. I know you Maya. You can't even look me in the eye and the only times you have never been able to look me in the eye were when you were lying to me about not liking me when we were in the 8th grade." By this time the other guys had joined them out of curiosity.

"Lucas, I'm not hiding anything from you." She tried to say back to him, but he remained solid in his feelings.

"Why is Riley really not coming Maya?"

"I told you she doesn't want to watch you marry Alannah."

"And…" Lucas said.

Maya looked as all the eyes were on her waiting for her to finish her reasoning. She was so screwed.

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry I know its been over a year. I'm finding it harder and harder to find time to write. However, I'm trying to get through this one and She's Always Been the One. If you have given up on me I understand. I unfortunately had to split the final chapter in two. It was running way long and lets be honest I'm struggling with writers block and time is not on my side right now. I will try to get the next part out as soon as possible. Please forgive me.**


End file.
